Just a Little Fluff
by Bitten by a cow
Summary: It's random, but it's a Sano/Kaoru one shot I did for fun. It is terrible, I know. But, if you like the couple, g'head and read it! I won't mind! I'll probably delete it, though, because it sucks.


Well, I just wanted to do a little fluffy one-shot, because I felt like it.

**Kano/Saoru**

A - what? Sorry. Let me try that again.

**Kaoru/Sano**

**How About He Tries Cooking?**

Sano grumbled, "The Missie sure can't cook..." He slowly downed a Kaoru-made riceball. Kaoru's eyes bulged.

"Hey, before you start whining about my cooking, why don't you try to make some yourself, SANO!?" she screamed. "Or at least pay! Jerk!"

"Grgh...but I don't know how to cook!" he whined.

"You keep saying the same about me, so shut up already and do it! If you don't like my riceballs, make your own!" She huffed and stomped away. Kenshin whimpered, then turned back to doing his laundry. Sano grabbed another riceball and ate it.

Rather, tried to eat it. "Maybe the Missie's right...maybe I should try cooking." He sighed, and trudged into the kitchen. He was surprised to see Kaoru already there. "Hey, Missie, whatcha doin' in here? I thought you wanted me to cook..."

"If you shut up, I'll tell you. The rice is over there, and you'd better make some good riceballs, or I'm gonna throw you out for all of your careless insults." She put her hands on her hips. "Well, go on, get started!"

"All right! All right!" He grabbed the rice-bucket and began cooking it. ;) "Is this how you do it?" he asked. But before she could answer, he changed his mind. "Come to think of it, you telling me how to cook rice would not be a good idea, that's for sure. How about you just wait while I try to cook it?"

Grumbling, Kaoru plodded over to the corner and shook her fists. "Why, you..."

A few minutes later, Sanosuke grinned. "Ta da! Okay, come try one, Missie..." He held out the tray of riceballs. A pang of jealousy hit Kaoru like a sack of potatoes. The riceballs were almost triangular. She grabbed one, trying to make it look terrible to herself. She stuffed the whole thing in her mouth, purposely gagging halfway through chewing. "Aw, come on, now you're just acting." Sano slapped her back. She swallowed it, though it was rather difficult with Sano slapping her back. "Okay, tell me how you liked 'em."

"They're..." Her face turned bright red.

Sano put his head down close to hers, forcing her to stare at him straight in the eyes. "Yeah? Come on, out with it."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "They're delicious!" she cried, putting her head in her hands and sobbing. "How can you make such good riceballs when you're a guy and I can't even though I'm a girl and I've been trying to cook for a long time...wah ah ah ah!"

"Aw, Missie, it's okay. We all have our own strengths," he tried to console her, though it wasn't very effective. "Well, how about you make the money, and I don't make the food, okay?" He grinned, and she suddenly stopped crying.

"WHAT!?"

"I was just kidding! Sheesh, you only take me seriously when I'm not actually being serious..." He shook his head. She dropped her head on his chest, and began to cry again. "Awkward..." he mumbled, staring down at her. "This is definitely not good..."

"But, Sanosuke, if we all have our own strengths, then what are mine?" she asked, her head suddenly flying up. "You always say I'm not pretty...and I'm not as strong as you...and I can't cook...and..." Yahiko popped his head in.

"Is Kaoru okay?" he asked.

"I dunno. But I think she just said I'm stronger than her," Sano gloated. Yahiko shook his head, and departed. "Listen, Missie, maybe not, but you're better at getting what you want!"

"Wha?" She stared up at him. "And that's a strength?"

"Sure!" He grinned. He muttered under his breath, "It's just too bad you always want Kenshin..."

"I do not!" she argued, grabbing his shoulders. "He's just way less rude than you!"

"Oh, yeah? Then why are you always hanging off his shoulders?" he growled.

"I just told you why! Kenshin at least doesn't insult my cooking!" She stood up.

"But - argh! You just...don't get it." Sano stood up, as well, and began to stomp off.

"Hold it!" Kaoru grabbed his arm before he could get away. "I'm not finished yet! You could at least hear me out!" He turned, and snarled.

"Why should I? You're only gonna tell me how much better Kenshin is than me. I don't wanna hear it! I know he's better."

"I wasn't," she answered, and she shook her head. "You just...don't know when to stop teasing, and sometimes it really just gets on my nerves." She was much more calm as she said this than she had been a moment ago. "But it was nice of you to cook."

She turned around, and he was silent. They both started to walk away, but Sano stopped. "Wait, Missie?"

"Yeah, Sanosuke?" They both turned around again to face each other.

"How's about you and me go gambling tomorrow? I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind, even if you are a girl." Kaoru was taken aback.

"Um...okay...I suppose. But first!" She raised her hand, and pointed at him. He cocked his head sideways. "Make some riceballs for dinner, okay?" He nodded.

"Sure, Missie."

* * *

;) I have absolutely no idea how they cooked rice. I have no idea how to cook rice nowadays. Can you maybe stick it in the microwave and be done? ...I'm so pathetic.

_Hmm...I like that ending, but I want something more. Ooh! Idea! **Alternate ending!**_

* * *

She turned around, and he was silent. They both started to walk away, but Sano stopped. "Wait, Missie?"

"Yeah, Sanosuke?" They both turned around again to face each other.

"You're pretty cool, you know that?" He grinned, then started away.

"Thanks, Sanosuke." Kaoru looked down at the ground. "Hmm...oh! I forgot!" Sano looked back. "Thank you for making the riceballs, Sanosuke!" she laughed.

"How about I get some payment for it?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

"Payment! What?" She frowned, and stomped over to him.

"I didn't mean money payment." Before she could reply, he put his arm over her and kissed her. She was very surprised and stepped back. He smiled, and began swaggering away. "See ya, Missie."

She blushed. "Sano..." He glanced back at her one more time, then kept on his way.

* * *

_Hm. Which ending do I like better? Which ending do YOU like better? Sure, they're both cheesy, but it's my favorite _RuroKen_ couple. End._


End file.
